


Need A Hand?

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon's mom and Tim's dad move in together. Shannon and Tim don't mind one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need A Hand?

Tim hated his dad, he really did. Not only did he marry the mother of the most gorgeous boy in school, but he also moved him into the bedroom next door to said gorgeous boy. He hated his dad.   
  
His dad met Shannon’s mom a few years ago and Tim couldn’t have been happier. It was a long time since he saw his dad smile like that and that’s all he needed to like Miss Leto. That was all before he brought Shannon with him a few months into their relationship and Tim realized her son was the centre of his masturbation fantasies for months now. Well fuck.   
  
Tim couldn’t bring himself to hate Miss Leto or Shannon, but that didn’t mean he could mope about it. He would wistfully stare at Shannon   
across the school, or at his back in class. But only when he was sure Shannon wasn’t watching. And despite Shannon’s efforts to try and bond with Tim, Tim always blocked him. Or, rather, ran away. Every time Shannon would talk to him, he would be reduced to a stuttering mess with a beet red head and nervously jerking fingers. And then he would run. Yeah, not so much hatred as it is lust.   
  
Thing is, ever since Tim saw Shannon for the first time, first day of school now nearly two years ago, he fell. Hard. Shannon had been the leading man in all of his sexual fantasies for all that time. And that was fine. Shannon didn’t know, he probably didn’t even know who Tim was and Tim kept his stupid crush deeply locked inside him, only letting himself dwell on it in the privacy of his bedroom. That is, until his dad met Shannon’s mother and Tim’s personal hell began.   
  
He’s pretty sure Shannon knows. That Shannon has a secret ability to read Tim’s mind and see all the dirty little things he imagined Shannon doing to him. All the times he came with his fingers buried deep in his ass and Shannon’s name on his lips. His dirties fantasies, all starring the gorgeous Shannon Leto. Every time Shannon looks at him, Tim is sure it is all visible to him, like a huge neon sigh, blinking “I think about you every time I jack off!”  
  
What’s even worse, Shannon’s a really nice guy. Completely oblivious to Tim’s crush, Tim is sure, and that somehow makes it even worse. Shannon constantly tries to be his friend, his brother. Wants Tim to play baseball with him, watch a movie, go to a basketball game at the school. And Tim never manages more than a stuttered excuse and a run to the nearest hiding place. Which is usually his bedroom. Which is connected to Shannon’s by the shared bathroom. No one ever said he was a master at finding the best hiding places.   
  
He is currently hiding away in his bedroom again, after another draining effort of pushing Shannon away and assuring him that no, he really doesn’t wanna go out for ice cream, he’s fine. And yes, he knows ice cream is his favourite snack, but really, he is fine. Shannon can go without him. Shannon did, leaving Tim behind in a disappointed silence that he can only blame on himself. He’d run upstairs and flopped face forward on his bed, cursing himself out. He is such a coward.   
  
Noise from downstairs lets him know someone entered the house. He glances at the clock and decides it has to be Shannon, it is too early for his dad or Shannon’s mom to be home from work yet. He listens for more, but hears nothing, so he figures Shannon is either outside or watching tv. He waits another ten minutes, listening carefully for any sounds or movement from downstairs and then deems it safe.   
  
He turns to his back with a sigh and closes his eyes. It doesn’t take much effort to imagine Shannon spread out on the living room couch, he’s had years of practise after all. His thoughts drift back to Shannon offering him ice cream and he smiles a little, his groin warming with the thought of Shannon’s lips stretched around a popsicle and sucking. Tim undoes his jeans and shoves them down, taking his boxers along with it. His shirt is off in a flash too and he settles in comfortably.   
  
Tim wraps his hand around his half hard cock and thinks of Shannon downstairs, slouched on the couch, watching tv. He imagines Shannon watching porn and jacking off slowly to it. The sounds would arouse him, making his cock rock hard and leaking. Tim squeezes his cock once before starting a fast and rough rhythm that he knows will get him off quick. He can almost hear the sounds from the tv in his head, mixed with Shannon’s moans and grunts as he jacks himself off. He pushes two fingers in his mouth before reaching between his legs and pushing them inside himself quickly. He bites his lip in an effort to stay still, but a muffled groan escapes him loudly.   
  
The thought of Shannon hearing him somehow doesn’t bring the horror it should. If anything, it sends an excited tingle down his spine, straight to his cock. He imagines Shannon coming upstairs, investigating the sounds coming from Tim’s bedroom and finding Tim spread out on the bed, two fingers up his ass and his other hand jacking him off roughly.   
  
‘Tim? Are you up here? I heard something. Are you okay?’   
  
With a jolt, Tim opens his eyes and makes to move, but he’s too late. As if in slow motion, he sees the doorknob turn and the door open before Shannon sticks his head around the door. When Shannon’s eyes find him, it is nothing like he fantasised it would be. It’s not exciting, thrilling, arousing. It is actually horrifying and embarrassing. He can feel himself flush deep red and he finally manages to get control over his body and scramble to get under the covers.   
  
It seems like hours pass before he hears his door swing open fully and the shift in the air as Shannon walks towards his bed. He feels the bed dip and the covers being lifted from his body. He clings to it with a pitiful whine, but Shannon is stronger and certainly shaking less and he manages to pull the covers from Tim. Tim can’t help but curl up in himself.   
  
‘G- go away Shannon. J- just… Go away.’   
  
His request is met by silence for a long time, so long he thinks he might have shocked Shannon into stupidness. He won’t take that chance though and opts for not moving, talking or breathing for that matter. He can’t help but imagine all the worst scenarios where his dad and step mom have to separate because of him. Or he will be sent away to boarding school. Or Tim never speaking to him again. His heart actually breaks a little at the last thought.   
  
He is startled out of his thoughts of doom by a warm hand settling on his hip.   
  
‘Show me?’   
  
The question is hesitant and unexpected enough for Tim to turn around and face Shannon. Shannon is looking down at his hands and he almost looks nervous. Tim tries to wrap his head around what it means, but he comes up empty every time. It is unnerving enough to jolt him into asking.   
  
‘S- show you what?’   
  
Shannon flushes and glances up at Tim slightly.   
  
‘Show me what you were doing. Just now.’   
  
Tim feels his eyes go wide when everything suddenly clicks into place. Shannon isn’t appalled or horrified. He isn’t laughing at Tim. He wants Tim to continue. He wants to watch.   
  
‘I- I don’t think… Are you… I’m not…’   
  
He’s not sure what he wants to say or ask, but Shannon’s lips pressing against his kind of makes it redundant. Shannon’s lips are dry and warm and everything Tim imagined they would be. He hesitantly kisses Shannon back and lets himself be pushed back on his bed. Shannon breaks the kiss to questioningly look at Tim.   
  
‘This okay?’   
  
Tim can’t do anything but nod, because yes, he is so on board with this. He’s not entirely sure how it all happened and what he is going to do now and once it is all over, but he figures his body probably knows what it is doing and going by the heavy weight of his hard cock between his legs, it is fully ready to go.   
  
He watches as Shannon climbs on the bed and drapes himself over Tim’s naked body. Tim involuntarily bucks his hips up, trying to find friction he very much craves and it pulls a moan from Shannon. Tim realizes Shannon is also hard and heavy against him.   
Tim attaches his lips to Shannon’s again and simultaneously fumbles with Shannon’s button and zipper to shove his jeans down to his thighs. With a start, he realizes Shannon isn’t wearing any underwear and the knowledge goes straight to his already aching cock. He slides his hand between their bodies and wraps his hand around Shannon’s hot cock.   
  
Shannon groans and tears away from the kiss to bury his head in Tim’s neck.   
  
‘Fuck, Tim… Fuck.’   
  
Tim grins a little, chuffed he is actually making Shannon feel good. Shannon jerkily starts moving his hips, fucking his cock in Tim’s hand. He slides a hand down to join Tim’s around his cock and shifts a little to get closer to Tim even.   
  
‘Both… Yours too… Come on, Tim…’   
  
It takes Tim a few seconds to figure out what Shannon means, but when it registers, he can’t move quick enough. He spreads his legs wider to let Shannon sink even closer against him and bucks his hips up to rub his cock against Shannon’s. they both groan loudly and wrap their entwined hands around both their cocks. Almost in sync, they find a rhythm and start fucking each other’s fists. It is frantic, needy and hot, and Tim wouldn’t have it any other way.   
  
Tim feels his balls draw up and his groin start to tingle and he gasps in Shannon’s ear.   
  
‘Shan… Gonna… Fuck, gonna come…’   
  
Shannon tears away from him and sits up on his knees, between Tim’s spread legs. He keeps his eyes on Tim while jacking himself off over Tim’s chest.  
  
‘Keep going… I wanna watch… Wanna watch you get yourself off… Keep going…’   
  
Tim flushes bright red, but he’s way past stopping point to actually stop and hide himself from Shannon’s heated gaze. His hand picks up the pace and within seconds he is back on the edge where Shannon left him. He locks his eyes with Shannon and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth to stop making to much noise. He watches Shannon’s hands lift up and touch his lips.   
  
‘Don’t… I wanna hear you…’   
  
Shannon pushes two fingers past his lips and that is all it takes to push Tim over the edge, head first into a blinding orgasm that has his ear ringing. He shoots all over his chest and hand, struggling to keep his eyes open to see Shannon come with a gasped “so hot, Tim!”. Shannon’s come mixes with his own on his stomach and Tim catches some of it with his fingers. He sticks it in his mouth for a taste and watches Shannon pull a face and whine softly.   
  
‘Fuck Tim, you can’t do that when I’ve just come…’   
  
Tim grins and lets his eyes fall shut. He feels Shannon flop down next to him, before he fishes around his bed for his shirt to clean himself with. He flings the shirt into the room without looking and then turns his head to find Shannon already staring at him. Unsure of what to do or say, he smiles softly and averts his eyes again. Shannon is the one that finds the words first.   
  
‘I don’t know about you, but I have been wanting to do that for a long time.’   
  
Tim feels something lifts in his chest and he nods.   
  
‘Yeah. Me too.’   
  
Shannon suddenly sits up and quickly removes his clothes. He settles himself over Tim again and grins.   
  
‘How about we make up for lost time then?’


End file.
